The Trials
by Hawk Mage
Summary: Sequel to The Beggining. Will Racer X and his sister Racer Z save Sage, Speed, and Trixie? R&R.
1. What Now?

__

Joey's Girl: Who would have guess that this came out faster than expected? Sorry if this is short. The next chapter will get longer. This is the sequel to The Beginning by Joey's Girl by Cheetoh Frito.

Since Molly and Eric had joined the secret agent business they have new names for themselves so that they won't be found out. Here they are:

****

Sage = Eric

Racer Y = Jessie

Racer Z = Molly

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Speed Racer. Racer Y and Ice belong to Cheetoh Frito and TOP DUELIST.

"That was a tough mission Rex." Molly said sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're doing great, though." Rex said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Molly smiled. She enjoyed hanging out with her brother. It had been almost a year since she started living with Rex. It's also been about three years since she has been seeing Eric. Rex just came back from the racetrack. Sage had to talk to Sparky.

"I'll be on a mission tomorrow. You think you'll be okay for a day?" Rex asked.

"Yep. Eric is doing fine. He's talking to Sparky."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Possibly because you're my big brother."

"Good point." Rex laughed. Soon the phone rang.

"Hello." Rex said after picking up the phone.

"Racer X. It's Speed." Speed said sounding worried. Rex put him on speakerphone so Molly could listen. Speed then asked, "I was wondering if you know a person named Cayn?"

Rex looked at Molly who shook her head no. Speed sounded really worried.

"No sorry Speed. Where are you?" Rex asked.

"I'm at the track. This guy took Sage and Trix-"

"Speed. SPEED!" Rex yelled. The phone Speed was using was dead.

"This is not happening to me." Molly groaned putting her head in her hands. She started to cry thinking of what could happen to Eric.

"It's okay. We'll get Eric and the others back." Rex said hugging her. 'They better not hurt them or they'll be asking for it.' Rex though.

Molly looked up and asked, "What do we do now?" Tears had finally stopped coming down as Rex wiped them away. 'I can't stand seeing you like this Molly. I know you're a strong girl. Please cheer up.' Rex thought.

"We go to the racetrack. And we'll talk to everyone there to see what happened. We might have to talk to Ice and Racer Y too." Rex smiled trying to comfort her.

Molly smiled faintly and said, "Racer Y will have to talk to Ice. He doesn't talk to anyone else except her now that I'm gone. Eric better be okay or-"

"Molly calm down. Let's go and find out what is happening." Rex said. He had never seen Molly this upset or mad before. It got him worried.

"What about your mission?" Molly asked as they got in his car.

"They would have given me this instead. The officials would have also gotten you and Racer Y involved too." Rex said driving off to the racetrack where they were practicing at the time.

'Please be okay guys.' Molly thought.

__

Joey's Girl: Sorry it's so short. I'm working on my original right now so I'm having a little trouble. I'll make the next one longer. Please read the other wonderful stories on here and my other ones. If any one wants to read my original then go to fictionpress.com and look for _HAWK SAGE_.


	2. Please Remember

__

Joey's Girl: I know this one's shorter than the last one, but it's for a good reason. I hope you like this. Thank you to Jen, Oriana, Lolly, and Gold Angel.

"What's going on?" Racer X asked as he and Racer Z walked up to a furious Pops and a bruised Sparky.

"First Sage and Trixie were taken. Now Speed's gone too. I tried to fight the man, but he was too strong for me. Pops found me a bit later." Sparky said looking down.

"I'm going to find Racer Y." Racer Z said walking off.

"Meet me here at five." Racer X called after her.

Racer Z walked around looking for any clues. All of the sudden she was grabbed. Racer Z fought to get out of the person's grip, but soon fell limp after she was hit on the head. Cryn carried her, but unfortunately lost his grip on her and her head hit the floor.

"Don't you dare." a person yelled. Cryn dropped her again as he ran. Racer Y ran after him as Ice came over to Racer Z to see if she is bleeding anywhere.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon Racer Z started to wake up. She noticed that she was lying on her back. Racer Z slowly opened her eyes noticing that she was in a white room. Some one was wiping her forehead.

"Ow." she moaned as he wiped a certain part of her head.

"You're awake." Rex smiled as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" Molly asked sitting up.

"I'm Rex your brother. You don't know me do you, Molly?" Rex asked looking worried. He thought to himself, 'Please don't tell me that she has amnesia.'

"No. Is that my name?" Molly asked. She looked really confused.

"Yes Molly. I believe you have amnesia. You need to stay here, I'll be right back." Rex said leaving her room.

Rex went into the kitchen and called the doctor, from the agency, to see if he could come over. Luckily, the doctor was willing to come over to check on Molly. It took about fifteen minutes till the doctor came in. After the doctor was done checking her, Rex and him went into the living room so Molly could sleep.

"So doctor, how bad is Molly?" Rex asked sitting down.

"Unfortunately, her head was hit several times. It's not entirely that serious, but her amnesia is pretty bad. Just try to reminder stuff that she likes and used to do." the doctor said.

"How long do you think it might take before she goes back to normal?" Rex asked.

"Depends on the person. Some take one day and some take longer. I wish you good luck." the doctor said as he left. Rex went back into her room only to find her asleep again. He went over to her bed and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't be cold.

'Please. Please be okay.' Rex thought as he looked at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Speed, honey, do you think Racer X will come?" Trixie asked looking at Speed.

Speed went over to her, hugged her, and said, "He'll come, I know it. I believe that he might have some help too."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked breaking away for a moment.

"Well I think that Racer Y and Racer Z might be coming too because of Sage." Speed smiled.

"I'm worried Speed. I don't know what's going to happen to us."

"Don't worry baby, we'll go through it together. I promise I won't let you get hurt." Speed said as he leaned close to kiss her.

Sage sat in a cell further away, but heard everything. He was thinking about things, about his friends, everything he has done, and about Molly. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I hope he's right." Sage whispered to himself, "Molly please come. I wanna see you again. I want you to know that I love you more than you really think."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So you're my brother?" Molly asked as they were eating breakfast.

"Yes. Please try to remember something, anything." Rex pleaded.

****

WILL MOLLY REMEMBER REX? WILL THEY GET THERE IN TIME FOR SPEED AND THE OTHERS?

__

Joey's Girl: Okay. Sorry it's short. I have two things that I need you guys to answer.

__

Cheetoh Frito: Question 1) How should I have Molly remember every thing past her amnesia.

__

Joey's Girl: Number 2: Do you think I should do more love scenes? Unfortunately, I not that good because of several things. If you want to offer some help then PLEASE do, I'll need it majorly. Thank you. Please read and review the other good fics on here.


	3. Remember Me?

__

Joey's Girl: I'm back. I'm giving a big thanks to Jen, Oriana, and Gold Angel. I have a slew of fics if you want to read them. I have updated on my Yu-Gi-Oh if any one wants to read it. It might be going off soon though. Thank you to Jen and Cheetoh especially because they gave me several good ideas for what happens.

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Speed Racer would you think I be living in a small desert in the middle of nowhere in a hundred and twenty degree weather? I think not. Pete is a police officer that I own. Racer Y belongs to Cheetoh. I own Molly.

"Rex?" Molly asked going into the living room.

"Yes, Molly, what do you need?" Rex asked looking at her, "Please sit."

Molly sat down next to Rex and looked down at her hands. She then asked, "What was I like before I lost my memory?"

Rex smiled and said, "you were the funniest and smartest girl I know. You loved to play soccer, watch movies, hang with your friends, and laugh. You are a secret agent and a racer like me. Your boyfriend is a mechanic and a secret agent also."

"I have a boyfriend?" Molly asked in shock. Her face lit up also like she recognized it.

"You're a beautiful girl and that is why Eric was and still is with you. Eric and you have known each other since you were three. He finally got the courage to ask you a couple years ago." Rex smiled.

Just ask Rex was going to tell her more, the phone rang. He got up and answered the phone. Molly waited to find out who it was. She looked around and noticed a picture on the fire mantel. She got up and went over to the picture. It was a picture of Rex and what appeared to be a younger version of her.

"You were also a stubborn little girl." Rex said putting his hand on her shoulder. Molly looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. That picture looked really familiar to her.

"Why wasn't I happy in that picture?" Molly asked. 'Why do you seem so familiar Rex?' Molly thought to herself.

"At the time you didn't want your picture taken alone. So I went with you. Now you love to be in pictures with or without people in it." Rex explained.

"I was a very strange girl." Molly laughed, which made Rex laughed.

"You were adorable. I loved playing with you. I still like hanging out with you." Rex smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Rex opened it and there was Racer Y.

"Please put your mask on. Pete is coming up with Sage. I got him out, but almost got caught trying to get Speed and Trixie. They are willing to wait though." Racer Y said. 

Rex got his mask on, as did Molly. Unfortunately she didn't recognize Racer Y at all. Soon Pete came in with Sage, who was unconscious. Pet put Sage on the couch.

"Can you take care of him?" Pete asked.

"Sure. Good luck finding your brother." Racer X said showing him the door.

"Thank you." Pete said leaving.

"I must go too." Racer Y said leaving.

"Bye." Molly said taking her mask off.

"Hope you get your memory back." Racer Y smiled.

"You'll be the first to know." Molly smiled back. After that she went right to Sage to take his mask off.

"Not yet sis." Rex said, "Let him do it." Molly nodded and decided to get a face cloth and wipe away all the dirt. "Would you like dinner?" Rex asked as she came back in.

Molly looked up to Rex and smiled. She then asked, "Do you mind? You don't have to take care of me."

Rex smiled and said, "You're my little sister. It's my job to look after you. It's no problem at all."

While Rex was fixing dinner, Molly stayed with Sage. 'Why do I have this feeling like I know him?' she thought to herself looking at Sage, 'Could this be Eric? Why does Racer Y, Racer X, and Sage seem so familiar?'

"Dinner is ready!" Rex said breaking her train of thought. Molly went to the table and started eating. She was thinking about the three when it hit her. Racer Y was one of her best friends. Racer Y was always right by her side.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked putting his hand on her free hand.

"It's strange. I remember my best friend Racer Y, but I can't remember you or Eric. Yet I have this feeling that the both of you are really important in my life." Molly explained, "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you any way I can. You need to trust me." Rex said comforting her.

"Thank you. I know with your help I'll get my memory back." Molly smiled, "You're a great brother."

"You helped me become who I am today." Rex said. 'I feel so helpless when I can't really do anything.' he thought to himself.

After dinner they decided to watch some television. Molly had fallen asleep and Rex carried her to her room. He smiled as he looked at her. Molly had grown up so fast that she lost majority of her childhood. He could tell though that she was still a child at heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rex. Please wait." a younger version of Molly yelled running to catch up to Rex.

"What's wrong Hawk?" a younger Rex asked as he spun her around in the air.

"That's not my name." Molly said between laughs.

"Hawk is a nickname. I know your real name is Molly, but Hawk is such a cute nickname." Rex said hugging her.

"Oh. Okay."

"So what do you want?"

"Well I came back from summer camp right?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Rex said sitting down. Molly grabbed something in her pockets and sat in Rex's lap.

"Well I made this for you. I made a matching one for me." Molly said holding out two green lanyards. Molly looked up to see a large smile on Rex's face. She said, "This way if you ever get lonely or miss me, you can look at this and remember me."

"I love it." Rex said hugging her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Molly woke up with a jolt. She looked around and smiled. She went over to her desk, turned her lamp on, and found the green lanyard.

"I remember." Molly whispered, "I remember Rex."

Molly heard a noise outside of her room so she got up. She opened the door and saw Sage without his mask on. He noticed Molly and smiled.

"Hey sweetie." Eric said going to her. Molly backed up into a wall. He frowned and said, "You don't love me any more?"

"I don't know you. I have a tiny bit of amnesia still." Molly explained looking at him. Rex watched from his room since neither of them could see him. He was hoping that Eric could make her remember.

'I can't believe it. Cryn had given her amnesia. I knew someone got away, but I thought it was Racer Y.' he thought to himself. Eric then said, "Well if you don't remember me, then maybe you'll remember this."

Eric went over, put his arms around her, and kissed her. At first Molly tensed up in fear, but soon relaxed in his arms. When they couldn't breath anymore they separated. She looked at Eric in shock. Rex smiled as he realized that Molly had finally regained all of her memory.

"Eric! I can't believe I couldn't remember you." Molly cried hugging him, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you, baby. I've been worried sick about you. I've missed you so much." Eric said holding her in his arms. He too had tears streaming down in joy.

"I'm so glad you 're alive. I want you to know I love you no matter what happens to you or me." Molly said looking up at him

"Me too, baby, me too. While I was there all I could think about was you." Eric said smiling. Eric pulled her closer and gave her another long kiss. Rex was smiling as he watched all of this play out. He went back into his room so they wouldn't notice him.

"Let's sit down." Eric said after they separated. Molly nodded as they sat on the couch. Eric put the blanket over the both of them to keep them warm. Molly looked up at him and smiled. Eric smiled back and rubbed her back. She soon drifted off to sleep as did Eric.

__

Joey's Girl: Thank you Jen for giving me the kissing scene idea. Thanks to Jessie for letting me borrow her line that she was going to use in her fic later on. I can't believe it's this long. I'll be posting another up soon so don't worry. Please read the other Speed Racer fics up here.


	4. Welcome Back Molly

__

Joey's Girl: I hope you like this a whole lot. It took longer than expected. I won't be posting again for two weeks.

__

Cheetoh Frito: Here are some thank you's.

****

THANK YOU:

Jen: Thanks so much for mentioning the kissing scene. It helped a lot.

****

Gold Angel: I understand about being busy. I just got worried for a while that's all.

****

Oriana: The dream part was actually going to be much longer, but when Jen gave me the kissing scene idea, I made it shorter. I'm glad you like it.

****

Cheetoh Frito: My other half. Thank so much for everything. We'll last the three weeks, don't worry. I'll miss ya a lot. I'm going to bring something back too.

__

Cheetoh Frito: That was sweet. If she owned this, she wouldn't be living in a small desert town.

__

Joey's Girl: I would, if my parents and my BEST FRIEND were there. But you guys get the drift.

The next morning Rex found Molly asleep on the couch with Eric holding her. Rex could tell that Eric was awake, because he was stroking her hair.

"Hey." Rex whispered sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"Hey. How exactly did she end up with amnesia?" Eric whispered back.

"Racer Y and Ice found her with several hits to the head. Racer Y thinks it might have been Cryn." Rex explained.

"He was the one who captured me." Eric said raising his voice.

They stayed quiet as Molly moved in Eric's arms. She didn't wake up though. Eric smiled and kept stroking her hair.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep. You don't know how happy I was when she was willing to go out with me." Eric smiled, "I'm glad that I'm with her. I'm also happy that we are friends again."

"Same here. I was so happy that she had you when I left. I'm sorry. I knew you could handle it though." Rex smiled and Eric nodded. "Do you want breakfast?" Rex asked.

"Please?" Eric asked. Rex smiled and got up.

Eric looked down again when he felt Molly move again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Before she was able to open her eyes, Eric kissed her.

"No fair, Eric." Molly laughed as she opened her eyes.

"Does that hurt?" Eric asked pointing to her forehead.

"It used to. Now it only bugs me if I touch it." Molly smiled as she put her head on Eric's shoulder.

"You two hungry or what?" Rex asked. Molly could tell he was trying not to laugh. They both got up smiling and went to the kitchen.

"What's up you two?" Rex asked.

"I have my memory back." Molly smiled, "I'm sorry it happened. I was just looking for Racer Y when some one hit me on the head. I should have paid more attention."

"Don't blame yourself. It was an honest mistake." Rex said putting his hand on her hand.

"You two could have lost me because of my amnesia and the guy who had me got away with me." Molly said quietly. She usually did this if she was worried or scared. Eric poked her and glared at her, which made her smile.

"Don't go into that 'quiet mode' of yours. It's not healthy." Eric smiled, "Somehow we would've gotten you back."

"You two won't let me go into my 'quiet mode,' so I can't." Molly laughed.

"Good point." Rex smiled. He knew of that mode as well.

"How do we get Speed and Trixie?" Molly asked getting serious, "I'm worried."

"Cryn and Cayn won't hurt them." Eric stated.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"The don't intend to hurt them, because they want us." Rex said, "They want to kill the both of us, but mainly me."

"They tried getting info from me, but it didn't work." Eric smiled.

"That's why they did that to me." Molly whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Speed. What's wrong?" Trixie asked sitting next to him. She put her head on his shoulder as she noticed that he was looking at a picture. It was a picture of Mollie from her sophomore year.

"I can't believe she's gone. Some times she got on my nerves, but it was fun having her around." Speed said as a tear came down, "I miss her yelling at Spritle or one of the boys; I miss her singing with Eric to annoy Sparky and me. It's so dull with out her now."

"I know. I miss her trying to get a ride in my helicopter." Trixie said hugging him, "We'll get the three back."

"I miss my little sister. She kept me going when it came to looking for Rex. She didn't want to run away. I NEVER thought she'd do this."

"Speed, honey, Eric and her probably got sick of waiting and decided to look for him."

"You're probably right, baby." Speed said as he kissed her. 'I hope Sage brings the others.

They sat there for a while thinking about everything. Trixie was leaning against Speed, who was still worried. It was strange. The first time he met Sage and Racer Y was the Sunday after Mollie and Eric left. They acted and looked like the two also.

__

Joey's Girl: If any one has any good ideas, please tell me. I'm not doing well with ideas right now. I'll post again when I come back.


	5. Molly's in BIG Trouble

__

Joey's Girl: Hey! I'm alive. Well, I didn't get much done.

__

Cheetoh Frito: You really need to stop reading _Harry Potter_ and _Planet Ladder._

Joey's Girl: If only my dad installed the DVD player then I can watch my Speed Racer DVD. I'm soo happy to get that. Until then I must watch The Fastest Car on Earth VHS.

****

DISCLAMER: If I owned Speed Racer, I would not be living in a small desert town in the middle of nowhere? Though I do own Molly and Erik. Cheetoh owns Racer Y.

"Racer X has Sage, Cryn." Cayn said to her brother, "which means he'll be able to get in here easier."

"I know. We need to get Racer X alone so we can get rid of him. Then the two will be as easy as pie. Can you get rid of him?" Cryn asked, looking at his sister.

"Yep. I have already sent him a message to get him a lone."

"Thanks. You may prepare now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rex was working on trying to find out who were Cryn and Cayn were for a while. He had received the note and agreed to come to the warehouse because he didn't want to see what they were planning to do to the Racer family like they had mentioned in the note. All of the sudden he heard a slight boom in the wall and laughing coming from Mollie's room.

"What aredoing?" Rex asked as he came in. Mollie was on the floor leaning against the wall, literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Erik was on her bed typing on her laptop trying not to pay attention to what had just happened.

"I got an email from a friend. He was threatening me, on her email non the less, to contact him if we were still using it." Erik said as a smile betrayed him. Rex shook his head and started laughing.

"It's not funny that I fell." Mollie yelled as she threw a pillow at Rex.

"You're right. It's hilarious." Erik laughed. Mollie stuck out her tongue as she started to laugh as well.

"We found some info, though, on the dynamic duo." Mollie said handing him some papers.

*BEEP*

"I got mailAGAIN!" Mollie laughed. Her face fell when she saw who sent it. She handed it to Rex for him to read. Rex took her laptop and read the email. Rex nodded and then checked the time on the laptop.

"Racer Y found that Sparky is gone. I'll be right back. I just need to do something and then I'll be right back." Rex smiled putting his mask on.

"Do you want me to do it?" Mollie asked.

"No. I'll do it. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Racer X ruffled Mollie's hair and then left.

Mollie got up and put her mask on and said, "Let's go."

"WHAT?!" Erik asked in shock.

"Let's follow him. I think he needs our help." Mollie said throwing his mask at him.

"You're not thinking, Lie*. If you thought you would've seen that we could be more of a disservice to him. Cryn and Cayn could capture us and use us against Rex and Racer Y." Erik said, now sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know, I know. It's justWe just found him and now he mightThere's something wrong and IWE need to make sure nothing wrong DOES happen." Mollie said sitting next to him looking at a picture on her desk.

"Promise we'll stay behind if there is any trouble and we'll contact the agency?" Erik asked, putting his mask on. Mollie looked up at him and smiled.

"I promise."

"Then let's go, but you'll have to listen to me on this one please."

"Dang you."

They left a couple minutes later so Racer X wouldn't notice them following him. They knew the streets very well so they could be stay far behind without losing him. Before they knew it they were at an abandoned warehouse. Racer X got out of the car and went into the old building. Sage and Racer Z went up a ladder, which was on the left side of the building so they wouldn't be seen.

They climbed threw a window and soon found themselves on the second floor of the building and was able to see what was on the main floor since there were no walls. They saw Racer X walk into the middle and another person walk into the middle of the room also.

"What do you want with me Cryn?" Racer X asked.

"I want to see your agency fall and pay us back for what they have done to us." Cryn asked.

Racer Z noticed a female walking towards the two. She grabbed her communicator, but Sage grabbed her hand.

"Don't contact anyone just yet." he whispered, "I have my tape recorder on just incase. I'll tell you when to call the agency."

Racer Z nodded reluctantly and went back to watching the conversation. 'Please be okay Rex.' she thought to herself.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Racer X asked as calm as could be.

"You're their top agent." Cayn laughed, "That's all the evidence we need to get rid of ya."

"It won't be easy, you know." Racer X smirked.

"Yes it will." Cryn smiled as a guard grabbed Racer X from behind.

Racer Z made a move to go forward, but Sage grabbed her by the waist. She made a small noise in the process.

"What was that?" Cayn asked, looking up.

Sage and Racer Z stayed completely still hoping that they would go back to what they were doing. This provided Racer X time to escape. He elbowed the guy and then went for another door.

"Seize him." Cryn yelled.

"Let's go!" Erik whispered to her, running in the same direction as Racer X went, "I'll get the agency and you distract them."

Mollie ran down the stairs and ran right in front of the door before anyone, other than Racer X, got threw.

"Not when I'm around." Racer Z smiled.

"You're the girl I got last time, but dropped." Cryn said in shock.

"I'm glad you remembered. You won't be so lucky this time to catch me off guard." Racer Z smiled still unfazed.

Sage had finally got the agency on the other line and told them what was going on. Racer Y was on a different line listening in. Soon there were more agents on the way. Racer Y was really close so she got there the quickest, even though she did contact Pete, the police officer, in the process for help.

Sage got down the stairs and took out his gun, just as Racer Y got in and did the same.

"FREEZE!" the both of them yelled.

"What the?" Cayn asked.

"You're too late. There are people right now getting Racer X at this very moment." Cryn laughed.

"Z, just go. We'll hold them." Sage yelled at her. Racer Z nodded and ran through the door.

She kept running as she heard some fighting up a head. When she got to the place where the noises were coming from, she saw the cells containing Speed, Trixie, and Sparky.

"Save him." Trixie begged Racer Z.

"Get them first." Racer X yelled.

"I don't-" she started as she saw keys fly up in the air. She caught them and proceeded to the cell.

Racer X kept fighting the guards off as she fought with the keys to find which one worked. Finally the cell opened and Sparky and Speed ran out to help Racer X.

"Go through the door and keep running." Racer Z to Trixie pointing her where to go, "Get help, please."

Racer Z then went in and joined the fight. Soon they had defeated the guards and Racer X went to find Cryn and Cayn. Speed and Sparky followed while Racer Z ran up to the front with Racer X.

"You shouldn't have come." Racer X said getting angry.

"We have the agency getting more agents." Racer Z replied. She didn't care if he was mad at her or not.

"We?" Speed asked, listening in.

"Sage, Racer Y, and I." Racer Z replied.

"Why did you follow me? I've told you time and time again not to follow me in a situation like this." Racer X yelled turning to her.

"Because you are the only who matters to me besides sage!" Mollie yelled back.

"We could've been found out!"

"Uhguys. Before you two rip into each other, I suggest you get to the other's and finish this off." Speed said pointing at the door.

Racer X and Z ran in and helped the others. Soon the reinforcements came and they had finally captured Cryn and Cayn. Racer X, Racer Z, and Sage left before anyone could say anything.

__

Joey's Girl: Don't worry. This won't be the end of The Trials, just yet. I'm hoping to have more than 12 chapters on this one than on my other SR story. If any one has any good ideas for another plot please tell me. I do have an idea for the next chapter, but not for one after that. Please tell me one in an email or a review if you have any ideas.

__

Cheetoh Frito: Up next is: Rex has a LITTLE talk with Mollie.

__

Joey's Girl: Thanks to all my reviewers.


	6. Rex has a LITTLE talk with Mollie

__

Joey's Girl: This chapter was easier than I thought, but I'm going to have a tough time with the next one. If anyone has any ideas please tell them in a review or email.

Sage hid in Mollie's room while Rex and Mollie were "talking." He could here the shouts coming from the living room as he took off his mask. Erik didn't know which side to choose, nor didn't want to choose. He hoped they got through this all right.

"We could've been found out!" Racer X yelled.

"They would've found out if they captured you!"

"That's not the point. The point is-"

"That I risked," Racer Z started to cry, "getting captured to protect me."

Racer Z ran out of the living room. She ran out into the streets and into a nearby forest. She kept running till she sat under a tree near a river. Racer Z knew this place so well since she came here with Rex and Speed when she was younger.

Racer X stood there in shock. He took his mask off as he went into her room to talk to Erik. Rex sat on a rocking chair in her room. Sage was sitting in her desk chair in her room.

"What happened?" Erik asked, even though he knew the answer. Rex was silent. Erik rolled his eyes and said, "Not you too. Now I know who she got her 'silent mode' from."

"She ran out of the house."

"WHAT?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"She said she risked getting captured to protect me. Then she ran off. Why would she do that and then run off?"

"You don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me just say this: she's your LITTLE sister. You have always been there for her and now she wants to help you."

Rex looked down at his hands, thinking. "Mollie would risk anything for me wouldn't she?" he asked

"She would only risk her life for me and you. I'm surprised you didn't realize that any sooner. I had called the agency for help just in case we DID get caught. I tried to keep her here, but you know how head strong she is." Erik explained.

"You still shouldn't have come."

"Try telling that to Mollie."

"I know. I have to find her." Rex said getting up and putting his mask back on.

"I'll see if Racer Y or Speed has seen her." Sage said putting his mask on.

Racer Z sat there throwing some rocks into the river. She started crying as she thought about Rex. They always shared a special bond, yet it seemed that he didn't know why she risked get caught to make sure she didn't loose him. She just sat there crying.

"Can I sit here?"

Racer Z jumped when she heard the voice. She looked up to see Racer X standing next to her. She just shrugged as he sat next to her.

"Erik explained why you did what you did."

"Of course you WOULD listen to him. He was always the voice of reason if Toby wouldn't be near us."

"Listen." he said, putting his arm around her, "The reason I said that was for several reasons. Didn't you wonder why I went a lone?"

"I know you were called there and you wanted me and Sage to be safe." she responded putting her head on his shoulder.

"That and you two could have been used against me and the agency. You would have also probably gotten in the way because of you helping me."

"You, too, could have also been caught."

"True, but I've been in the business longer and I know what to do if I would have been caught."

"I WAS wrong then."

"Not really. If it wasn't for you and Sage, I would have been caught. It's just we can't risk our identities being found out. Especially in front of Speed and the others."

"Will we ever be able to tell the others."

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"The next race is on the"

"Twenty-third of Nov-"

"What?" Racer Z looked at him shocked. He looked confused for a moment, but realized what she was thinking.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't forget about the race, but I forgot about my birthday."

"How did you forget your own birthday?"

"It's called races, missions, and being to dang busy to remember it."

"You know Erik is going to laugh his head off about this."

"He, too, forgot his birthday. It was in May, remember?"

"That was funny. Let's head home."

They walked home talking about what happened and about her turning 17. Racer Z was happy that her brother wasn't mad at her after doing what she did.

"You weren't planning on running away were you?"

"No just a place to cool off and then I was going to come back."

"You needing to cool off?"

"Well, I needed a place to think if I get too stressed and that's what happened."

"I still can't believe you would get stressed or needing a place to cool off."

"I thought so to, UNTIL A CERTAIN SOMEONE HAD LEFT!"

"Hey! I told you why."

"I know. I was just teasing."

"You want some hot chocolate?" he asked as they got in.

"Sure. I love to have some."

"I wonder how the family is going to handle your birthday coming up?"

"We'll see soon enough, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"They'll want to talk to us, if Speed, Trixie, and Sparky tell the family that we saved them." Sage said coming in.

"Perfect timing." Mollie laughed.

"Expect a call from Speed some time soon." Erik warned taking his mask off.

"We will." Rex smiled.

__

Joey's Girl: Maybe this was a little sappy, but it was I thought it was a cute idea. I had a different idea for this chapter, but I thought this was better. Tell me what ya think. And be sure to read the other SR stories up here.


	7. THE BIG ONE

"This is it. Tomorrow's the race." Sage smiled.

"I just can't believe it's going to be my birthday tomorrow." Racer Z said looking up from her car. They were waiting for Racer X to finish up his practice lap.

"Don't do anything that I would do, okay?" Sage asked kissing her.

"Get a room."

"Leave us a lone, Racer Y." Sage laughed, though slightly sad. He and Mollie really had very little time for each other. Both knew Rex wasn't entirely used to her actually having a boyfriend, so they don't do much to make him worry.

"Calm down. I just have something for you guys that's all." Racer Y smiled handing them a letter.

"Thanks." Racer Z smiled as Racer Y left.

"Later." Racer Y and Sage said at the same time. Racer X soon came in and they handed the letter to him to read.

"It's a message from the agency. They want to see one of us tonight, it's nothing bad by the looks of it." Racer X smiled.

"Please don't send Sage. He'll forget some of the important facts." Racer Z laughed.

"Love you too." Sage smiled. She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Don't worry, I was actually going to go up there today." Racer X said. Racer Z and Sage looked at each other and smiled. Racer X then said, "Don't get yourselves into any trouble tonight."

"That's Spritle, not me!" Racer Z looked up.

"When you two are together you are just like him, sis." Racer X laughed.

"We won't do anything TOO bad." Sage smiled.

As Racer X left, Mollie and Erik were left alone. At first they were doing some stuff to help out then they got bored.

"What do you want to do?" Mollie asked.

"Prank phone call?" Erik asked.

"Like who?" Mollie asked.

"Toby."

"He has caller I.D. remember?"

"Forgot 'bout that."

"Obviously." Mollie smiled.

Erik had an idea as he got up to go into Mollie's room. She followed and stood next to her bed waiting to see what he was doing. His back was towards her so she couldn't see what he was doing. Next thing she knew he turned around with a Halloween mask on. It was one of the only things that she was scared of.

"You still have that?" Mollie laughed, even though she was scared.

"I forgot that I had it in my backpack." Erik laughed coming towards her.

"Don't you dare come closer with that." Mollie said backing up. She backed into her bed and fell.

"Sorry." he said giving her his hand and helped her up. 

He took the mask off and they went into the living room to watch a movie that they wanted to watch. By the time Rex got home he found the two asleep on the couch and the movie still going on.

'I'll tell them tomorrow.' he thought as he went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rex came into the kitchen and was surprised to find Mollie cooking breakfast.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Rex asked.

"Momtaught me remember?" Mollie asked.

"Yes I do actually." Rex smiled remembering when she learned how to make spaghetti.

"You know her spaghetti has gotten better." Erik said joining them.

"That's good." Rex laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." Mollie smiled as Rex and Erik laughed.

"Well I found out what they wanted to talk to us about." Rex said getting serious for a moment.

"What?" Mollie asked as she put the plates in front of them. When she was done cleaning up the pan that was left, she sat down.

"Remember when you asked if you could tell the family what was going on?" Rex asked and Mollie nodded. "Well they said that it was about time the family knew about it just incase if something happens to us."

"You mean it?" Erik and Mollie asked in shock.

"Yes. We can tell all them after the race." Rex smiled.

"I could see my family again?" Erik asked.

"If you want you can even live there again." Rex said.

"Score!" Erik smiled and Mollie laughed.

"We have to go in a couple of minutes." Rex said as they finished.

The race soon started and Racer X and Z were trying to get up front. Soon Racer X was in second, but Racer Z was still in the middle of the field. Even with the pit stop, she till didn't gain any track positions, but lost some instead.

"Big One! Go to the bottom!" yelled her spotter in her radio. 

She followed the directions. Unfortunately the two racers in front of her, who were side by side, did the same and crashed right in front her. She had no where to go and was involved. She went into the wall as she tried to save the car. Next she felt someone hit her side of the car as she went into the grass where she slowed to a stop.

She got out of the car as fast as she could as some one else helped her get out. Racer Z looked up to see Ice next to her. Ice had helped her get out. She looked around to see Speed coming close by to see if she was okay.

"Thanks Ice." Racer Z mumbled.

"" Ice didn't say any thing.

"You two okay?" Speed asked, "Sorry for hitting you Racer Z"

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"You sure. You don't look too good."

"I'm just in shock of what happened." Racer Z said trying to get up. 

Ice had already went into the ambulance as another came over to pick up Speed and her. As she got up she lifted her left leg up after some pain.

"I think I sprained my ankle. On the same leg too." she laughed.

"I'll help." Speed said grabbing her left arm and helped her get into the ambulance.

"Is Mollie alright?" Race X and Racer Y asked through their radio.

"She's going to the care unit right now." Sage's voice came over the radios.

"Could you check on her?" Racer X asked.

"Speed's with her and Mom Racer is going to see how they are doing. I'll tell ya more when I can." Sage replied.

"Thanks."

"Thank you Speed." Racer Z said coming out of the care unit.

"Is your leg okay?" he asked as they walked over to the garage area. Luckily they were next to each other and close to the hospital unit.

"It's okay. It's just bruised that's all." Racer Z smiled.

"Speed! You're okay!" Mom Racer and Trixie yelled running over.

Trixie kissed him as well as Mom. Racer Z blushed as she left to see Sage.

"Can I talk to Rex?" Racer Z asked.

"Yeah. The race is on a Red flag at the moment. So we have a bit of time." Sage smiled as he gave her his head set for a minute.

"Racer X?" Racer Z asked.

"Yeah sis?" Racer X asked. He could tell she was scared to death by what happened. She was handling it very well though.

"I'm okay. I just have a bruise on my ankle." Mollie asked.

"You're sure." he asked.

"I'm fine. I'll try better next time." she said trying to convince herself more than him.

"You'll do just fine. You sure you're okay?" Racer X asked.

"No. I'm scared to death actually." she said just loud enough for Sage and him to hear.

"It's okay. I was on the other side of the track and saw a bit of it. It wasn't as bad as my crash at all."

"Still"

"We'll talk later. The race is staring up. Stay there. Talk to Speed about it, he'll have some helpful stuff. I'll try to win this one for you."

"Thanks." She said handing Sage his head set.

"I'm going to talk to Speed." Racer Z said.

"Later." Sage said. He gave her a small kiss and hugged her to stop her from shaking. She calmed down as he covered the mouthpiece and said, "Love ya."

"Me too." Racer Z smiled as she went next door.

To her surprise Pops wasn't mad at Speed when she came in. Pops was telling him to be careful next time and went to fix up the Mach 5.

"You okay, kid?" Pops asked as he finally noticed her.

"Yyes ssir." she said shaking again.

"First crashes are a shocker, but they happen." Pops said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. She wanted to hug him, but didn't.

"I know. I just" Racer Z trailed off.

"I remember mine. It was exactly like this one actually." Speed laughed. "They make this sport kind of interesting if you ask me."

"I know. Thank you all." Racer Z smiled.

"You know. Your smile is like my daughter's." Mom Racer commented as she came in. She had two cups in her hands.

"Thanks Mom." Speed said taking one.

"Here you go dear." Mom said handing Racer Z a cup, "It's hot chocolate."

"Are you sure?" Racer Z asked.

"We were going to check up on you and give that to you actually." Pops said.

"Thank you." Racer Z said taking the drink.

"Sit." Mom said as she helped Racer Z to a seat. An hour later Sage came in.

"Racer X won with Racer Y in second and Tommy in third." Sage said sitting next to Racer Z.

"He kept his promise. He won it for me." she whispered to Sage.

"I hope they are okay." Mom said, "She would've been happy that he won on her birthday."

"She's okay, honey. We'll find them soon." Pops replied.

"Sooner than you think." Racer X said.

"What do you mean, Racer X?" Pops asked.

"Can we go into the trailer?" he asked.

"Sure." Pops said as they all headed to the trailer.

"What did you mean?" Pops asked.

Racer X took off his mask.

"Rex!" Mom yelled hugging her eldest son.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this when I was younger. I'm sorry." Rex said as she stopped.

"Son." Pops said.

"Dad?" Rex asked.

"Welcome back. You did prove me wrong didn't you?" Pops asked pulling his son into a bear hug.

"What about?" Mom asked.

"I'm here Mom." Racer Z said taking her mask off.

"You're okay!" Mom cried hugging her daughter, "I'm so happy you're alive."

"Rex took care of me. That's why I went. I'm so sorry Mom." She cried hugging Mom Racer.

"You know how worried we were about you?" Pops asked.

"I'm sorry." Mollie said looking down.

Pops too hugged her. "We'll just say that the crash was good punishment."

"Thanks."

"You must be Erik then." Trixie asked. She had been in the trailer during this the whole time.

"Yep."

"Happy Birthday!" Sparky laughed.

"I forgot again." Mollie smiled sheepishly.

"That's twice this year." Rex laughed, "Where's Speed?"

"He didn't want to hear you tell us the news." Sparky said.

"We should tell him." Rex said to Mollie.

"You first. I'll come out in a minute." Mollie smiled. He nodded and went out.

"You should go too." Pops said.

"Yeah but he needs to explain this to him first." Mollie replied.

"I'm soo glad my baby girl is back." Mom said hugging her again, "Especially on her birthday!"

"I missed you all."

"So what is Racer X, Sage, and Racer Z anyways?" Pops asked.

Mollie and Erik explained to them what they are doing.

"We don't know anything else at the moment though." Erik said.

"I think it's safe for me to go out." Mollie said. Just then there was a nock on the door.

"Erik. I think there's some one who wants to tell ya something." Mollie said trying not to laugh.

"Who isKris!" Erik said as he saw his brother. Next to him was his mother. They came in as Rex and Speed still talked. They were to far away to be heard and Speed was a bit audible. Mollie knew to stay back a bit longer.

"Ohyou're okay." his mom said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to go with Mollie and I wanted to tell ya soo much though. I was safe though. Rex protected the both of us."

"Erik saved me too." Mollie said apologetically. She was trying to help keep him out of trouble.

"I'm so happy you're alive." Kris smiled. He looked at Mollie and smiled. He knew she loved to be around him.

"Will I be punished?" Erik asked.

"No. Not at all." Erik's Mom smiled.

"Thanks." Erik smiled, "Let's go see if Speed's done shouting."

"Sure. Then we'll see Toby again." Mollie smiled. She went out side as Rex and Speed came over. Rex went in to talk to the others while Speed and Mollie talked.

"I'm really sorry Speed. I did want to-"

"You're okay which is the main thing." Speed said hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry. My life went down hill when Rex left and then he came back. I felt bad, but-"

"He explained why you went with him. I understand perfectly. Don't worry. I was just worried. Even though we weren't as close as you and Rex were and you're still my little sister." Speed smiled.

"Thanks." Mollie smiled back hugging him.

"So you're seventeen now right?" Speed asked.

"Yeah I am." Mollie laughed.

"This is going to be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Speed ruffled her hair as they went inside.

"So you want to celebrate tomorrow?" Sparky asked Mollie as she came in.

"Are you trying to confuse me again? If you are it's working." Mollie said.

"You're birthday. We're having it tomorrow since the race was today." Mom said.

"Oh okay." Mollie smiled. Mollie and Erik decided to walk to Racer X's home that night and discuss what to do next tomorrow.

"Who would have thought that we would get to see them again?" Erik asked putting his arm around her.

"What was Rex talking about with you guys. He won't tell me." Mollie asked looking at him.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Erik, please tell me."

"It's a surprise."

"Meanie."

"Hey! I would tell ya but I promised not to."

"Fine."

"Where do you want to go tonight?"

"What?"

"Rex said we can go anywhere tonight. Where would ya like to go?"

"How 'bout the"

"Where?"

"I don't know actually." Mollie said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked looking down.

"It's weird. I should be happy that we got to tell our family, but what does that mean about the agency? Are we out of it?"

"Don't worry. We'll still be in. It's justCome one where do ya want to go." Erik said looking at her. He grabbed her hand and they started heading to the park up the street.

"It's just what?" Mollie asked.

"Tomorrow." Erik said kissing her.

Mollie looked at him smiling, "Fine, but you'll tell me tomorrow promise?"

"Promise." Erik smiled as they hung out at the park during the night.

__

Joey's Girl: I'll try to post again before I start school on the 20th. It'll be tough once school starts. I hope you all like this. It's the longest I have written on this story. Don't worry. It's not the end. I have a LOT coming up.

__

Starr: Thanks to all the reviewers. She doesn't own Speed Racer, but is working on that minor detail at this very moment.

__

Joey's Girl: Please read the wonderful stories on here. I do have stories up if you can't wait on this story to be updated and you have read the other great stories here.


	8. A surprise at the party

__

Joey's Girl: Question! Who thought I feel of the face of the earth?

__

Cheetoh Frito: *bouncing up and down* I DID! I DID!

__

Joey's Girl: Thank you. I don't own Speed Racer, nor do I own Racer Y. Molly and Erik on the other hand are mine. If you want to borrow them then just ask me and I'll more than be willing to give you rights. Just ask first. 

"I don't wanna get up." Molly groaned. Erik started laughing as Molly got up after a couple of minutes. Both of them had stayed at the park till midnight.

"I thought you were a morning person?" Erik asked. Molly shrugged and went into her bathroom.

"I think she's tired." Erik laughed as he went into the living room where Rex was.

"At least she didn't give you a hard time about it." Rex smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Molly asked as she came in. She was always a fast dresser.

"Nothing." Rex laughed as well as Molly.

"Let's go." Erik said heading out the door.

When they had arrived at the Racer house, Erik took Mollie aside to where the stairs were so they could talk.

"So what's the big secret?" Mollie asked.

"Wellwe can be in the agency. But"

"What?"

"Only part time."

"Meaning what?"

"What I mean isWell, we have to go to school still, race if we want, and then if we can we'll help out at the agency with some of the work."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, you won't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to alternate places."

"Huh?"

"We can't stay with Rex all the time and we can't stay at our parent's all the time either. That way we won't be found out and everybody is safe."

"Oh man. No. What does this mean?" Molly asked confused.

"You'll be able to live with us, but not all the time as well as with Rex." Speed said joining the conversation.

"No. No. Why can't I stay with Rex?"

"Because of everybody's safety."

"This isn't fair." Molly said running up the stairs. She ran into her old bedroom.

"Oh, man. I didn't think she'd freak like that." Erik said in shock, sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I haven't seen her like that since Rex left." Speed frowned looking up the stairs. "Tell the others Molly and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"What are you going to do?" Erik asked as Speed went up the stairs.

"I'm going to cheer up my little sister." Speed smiled at Erik. When speed arrived at her door he could hear her crying inside. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Molly asked through the door.

"Molly? You want to talk?" Speed asked coming in. Molly was sitting on the bed leaning against the wall the wall, holding her knees to her chest.

"I don't want to leave him. I'm happy there. I'm happy here too."

"You know the reason why you have to visit both places."

"I don't care if I get hurt. I'm happy with all of you guys. I don't want to alternate. I want to be with all of you guys."

"You would care. If you're found out, Rex and Erik will be gone."

"I'll take that risk. IWe just found him. I finally got my brother back. Then we finally told you guys what's going on."

"Look. I don't want to loose all three of you again. You two just came back. We just finally got family back together."

"Still, why can't I live with all of you?"

"You know why."

"It's not fair."

"I know. Please cheer up."

"I will. I'll be down in a few." Mollie said looking down. Speed nodded and left.

For several minutes Molly just sat there thinking about what Speed said as well as looking around the room. Spritle and Chim Chim soon came in, but Molly didn't notice him. Spritle smiled as he jumped onto her bed. Molly screamed and glared at him.

"Don't do that you little" Molly yelled, hitting him with a pillow. Spritle started laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Mollie asked, glaring at him.

"YOU!" Spritle laughed.

"What about me?" Mollie smiled despite her resolve not too.

"You're not in a good mood, so it makes you look funny." Spritle smiled as he calmed down.

She moved over and helped Chim Chim onto her bed. She grabbed her backpack and took out some candy. She handed it to them as Spritle sat next to her.

"Nice to have you home sis. Are you going to?" Spritle started, but soon trailed off.

"No I'm not going to leave this place again. I promise Spritle." Molly smiled hugging him.

"You promise?" he smiled looking up at her.

"Promise. I left only because I wanted to be with Rex."

"You two were really close weren't you?"

"Just like you and Speed. I want to live with all of you, but we can't put all of you in danger. It's not like the danger or trouble like you get into usually, too."

"I know. It's justChim Chim didn't like the fact that you were gone."

"What about you?"

"I didn't like it either. I missed having you here to bug."

"I missed that too. I'm sorry guys."

"If you are then would you please come down and have fun? It is YOUR party after all."

"Okay let's go."

"Rex?" Molly asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I actually have a question."

"If it's about staying over here and my place, then let me say this. I'm going be staying here at the same time as you are."

"What?" Molly looked up at him. "You mean I'll be able to be with you when I'm here?"

"Where a team so we have to stay together." Rex smiled.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes." Rex smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks." She said.

"Who wants to play a game?" Erik asked walking up to them.

"Not me. I'm not play any thing with you and Spritle involved." Molly said shaking her head.

"Come on. It was Speed's idea and I liked it."

"You would."

"So would you." Rex smiled.

"Then one day I stopped."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"One word," Erik frowned. "Piñatas."

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." Molly smiled, putting an arm around him.

"It hurt like heck." Erik glared at her.

"At least I'm not the only one who sounds like a Hawk."

"Very funny." Erik glared even harder. Molly kissed him on the check which made Erik blush.

"Aww. You're blushing." Molly laughed.

"That's it come here. You're going to get hurt for that." Erik laughed poking her in the stomach, making her laugh.

Rex started laughing as he watched those two having fun. Soon everyone started laughing as they started watching what Erik and Mollie were doing. Spritle and Chim Chim soon joined Erik to help him.

"NO FAIR!" Molly yelled as Erik grabbed her by the waist to keep her still. Erik soon let go though.

"Who did that?" he asked as he turned around.

"Ha ha." Toby laughed.

"Where did you come from?" Erik laughed.

"I was here the whole time you nut ball."

"Watch it, Toaster."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Maybe it was a bad thing that we showed up." Molly said to Rex who laughed.

"Who wants cake?" Mom asked finally.

"I do." Molly and Spritle said running into the kitchen.

"Some things never change do they?" Speed asked as everyone followed.

"I hope they never do." Mom Racer smiled.

"I missed those two doing that." Pops and Speed laughed.

__

Joey's Girl: Again I'm sorry for not posting sooner on this. I've been busy with school, I'm in my third year of Spanish and it's really tough, Drama, and I've been think of ideas for my Yugioh story that I have up. I haven't posted on it in a long time. Thanks to Jen, Oriana, Gold Angel, and Cheetoh for being here for me on this fic and for waiting soo long for it. I'm thinking of changing my pen name to HAWK SAGE and was wondering what you guys think of it and if I should change to it or keep my pen name. Any ideas are welcome too. If anyone has a chance, please, please check out my fics, and Cheetoh's fics that are in the one and 2 spot on her bio.


	9. He's Back

__

Yes I'm back. I know I haven't been working on this lately. You guys are great for still sticking around to see if I ever post. New people are on here since I've last posted too. I hope it's still okay. Blame school and my Trials of Tyben story on fp.com. I've been having a writer's block on my SR story till I got a great idea. This chapter starts a couple of years later. Again R&R.

"So what do we do now?" Erik asked.

"Well, we have two options. We could go to the agency or we could start working at the station that hired us. After all we are out of college." Molly smiled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Erik laughed.

"I though I was your Sidekick Duh and you were Captain Obvious." Molly laughed.

"It's hard work being captain so I decided to share the title with ya." Erik said placing his arm around her.

"Oh, okay." Molly smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's head home. That's where everybody is." Erik smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Everybody?" Molly asked looking up at him. He now was a head taller than she was. Each year they would see who was taller than the other was. Molly had finally given in that he was taller.

"Yes everybody. That's including Rex." Erik smiled. "Do your eyes light up like that when my name is mentioned?"

"I'm worse when you're not around." She looked at him, stopping in her tracks. She looked shocked for a moment.

"Don't worry, I love ya. It was a rhetorical question." Erik smiled reassuringly. He hugged her, then lifted her head up and kissed her.

"Meanie." Mollie smiled as they separated.

"I love ya to." Erik laughed. "Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmm. Looks like they have company." Erik said as he looked at the car in the driveway.

"Mom? Pops? Guys? We're home, finally." Molly said opening the door.

"What the heck happened?" Erik asked as he looked around and closed the door. The house was a total mess.

"Mom? Pops?" Molly yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Erik followed and they both stopped when they entered the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go further if I were either of you." The man in the mask said holding up a gun. Pops and Mom Racer were tied.

"Let them go!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry little girl." The man said venomously. Erik had to grab her arm to keep her back. She hated when people didn't listen and called her little girl. The man then said, "I have a proposition for you. You two come with me and they'll be fine."

Pops shook his head no as hard as he could. Yet he knew Molly would if she had to. Erik and Molly would fight if they had to, but if a gun was involved then it was another story.

"NO!" Erik protested.

"Fine by me, but all of you shall-"

"I'll go." Molly interrupted.

"What did you say?" The man asked.

"I SAID, I'll go with you." Molly said.

"The boy stays here then. DON'T EVEN TRY TO FOLLOW." The man yelled. He grabbed Molly and blind folded her. Soon after that they left. The others could hear the car leave. Erik ran over to Pops and Mom Racer and untied them.

"Why did she go with him." Pops asked getting furious.

"To protect us." Erik said quietly. He didn't want to get Pops bad temper directed back at him.

"She should have fought!" Pops yelled as he looked at Erik.

"She had a good reason and you know it. You know very well that if she doesn't have to she won't fight against people against guns." Erik said defensively as he walked towards the phone.

"Will she be okay?" Mom Racer asked between sobs.

"She'll be fine. She's a Racer after all." Pops said as he hugged her. "Let's clean this lace up, while we figure out what to do."

"Rex knows." Erik said a minute later. "He also knows who might have done it."

"Who did it?" Pops asked.

"Cayn." Erik said quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are we going?" Molly demanded.

"You'll see." The man laughed. He had driven two hours till he had finally came to a stop. He dragged her out of the car and forced her up some steps. When he stopped, Molly kicked him. "YOU LITTLE" the man yelled.

Molly forced herself out of his grip and kicked him again. She quickly took off her blindfold and ran as fast as she could. "Never mess with a Racer." She whispered as she ran off. Before she had reached the forest she soon heard a gun shot and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She hid behind a tree and looked around to find out where she was. Mollie had recognized the voice of her captor and where she was. _Cayn had taken me back to where he held Speed a while back._ She thought. She turned around and ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Mollie has been taken?" Racer Y asked four hours after the incedent.

"Yes." Pops answered.

"Do you know where?" Rex asked.

"No." Erik said as he looked out the window.

"Hey Erik! Your phone is ringing." Spritle said as he came down the stairs. "Why do you have that up there?" He asked as he handed the phone to Erik.

"I dunno. Thanks." Erik smiled. "Hello?"

"Hey Erik!" the person said.

"Molly? Where are you?" Erik asked in shock.

"I'll give you two hints. I don't like it here and I'm just fine."

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"UmCayn shot me."

"So it was him?"

"Yep. So can you or someone pick me up? I have this lovely cast that I can't wait to get signed." Molly mumbled. Erik could hear the hate in her voice and couldn't help laugh.

"Sure. Bye."

"So what's going on?" Pops asked. "How is she? Is she-"

"She's just fine. She escaped. Cayn injured her arm, but has a cast. She must have escaped a while ago if she is at the hospital."

"I'll take you to the hospital." Speed said.

"Thanks." Erik said as he followed Speed to the white car with the 'M' on the hood. It seem liked it took an hour to get to the hospital than fifteen minutes to Erik and Speed.

"Record time guys." Molly smiled as they came in. "They already know I'm leaving."

Erik and Speed shook their head as they left. Molly explained what happened when she was captured. Speed was shocked that Cayn had taken her back to the same place Cayn had taken him to. When they returned Molly explained everything to the others. Some, like Pops and Mom, were shocked while others, like Rex and Erik, weren't surprised at all about what happened.

"So Cayn came back?" Racer Y asked.

"Yep and looks like he's out for revenge." Molly said.

__

I'm sorry it's short and if it's a little odd. I also apologize for having Pops out of character for this. I hope you all like this. Please R&R.


End file.
